Dear Someone,
by chinfev1203
Summary: Today is the first day of a new year, mommy said that it's the first blank page of a 365 page new book of the series of our lives, she told me to make it a good book, and I will starting with this letter. "Daddy!" Amethyst shouted from her room Alarmed Percy rushed to his daughter's room in a hurry "What is it? Is there a spider?"


_Dear someone_

_Grandma said that I probably did a good job in writing my Mr. Santa letter so I've decided to do it again, and its fun. Today is the first day of a new year, mommy said that it's the first blank page of a 365 page new book of the series of our lives, she told me to make it a good book, and I will starting with this letter. Last night Grandpa Paul was watching a movie about a man building a big boat, one man said that we can change the world with one Act of Random Kindness, does this count as an act of kindness? Grandma said that my Mr. Santa letter counted as one, so if I do it again am I spreading kindness? I hope so._

_Was the past year amazing for you? I hope so. And I hope that you have an even more amazing year this year. This year on February third I will be turning six, how about you? How old are you going to be this year? Are you the same age as me? Or the same age as my mommy? Or my grandma? Whatever age you might be, I hope you have a wonderful year._

_I've seen a lot of people cry and get hurt last year, did you cry? I hope not, I don't like it when people cry even though I know it's ordinary for people to cry when they get hurt, I cry too, but I don't like it. I want everyone to be happy. My sister Trina says I'm too bubbly and always thinks on the brighter side of things. It's true I won't deny it; I don't like thinking that everything won't end up right._

_Can you do me a favor? On this year, on each day of your life can you jump three times, smile and say that 'I'm happy'. I have a feeling that if you do that you'll really be happy. Like the way I'm happy whenever I have a new teddy bear. _

_New Year please make everyone happy, my family, my friends, my teddy bears, the strangers, everyone. I know those are just random thoughts but I hope it makes someone happy when they read this. _

_-Amethyst C. Jackson_

"Daddy!" Amethyst shouted from her room

Alarmed Percy rushed to his daughter's room in a hurry "What is it? Is there a spider?"

"No Daddy, I just want to ask something" She said jumping on her pink bed

"What is it?" Percy asked sitting down in an attempt to make his daughter stop jumping, though it made her jump even higher

"Can you buy me a balloon please? Now?"

"What for?"

"Because I have to tie it to this letter" Amethyst stopped jumping, sat next to her dad and pushed the letter in her daddy's hands "Please?"

"Okay" Percy said standing up

"Can I come with you?" she asked

"Sure princess, let's go" Percy said

A few minutes later Amethyst was holding a blue balloon, asking her dad to tie the letter to the balloon. He did as he was told and together they let the balloon sore to the morning sky.

…

A few hours later a girl in tattered clothes on the busy streets of New York found the balloon floating and decided to keep it. Seeing the piece of paper tied to the balloon, she decided to go home and read it, whatever note that might be with her brother.

"What do you have their Sarah?" Her brother Michael asked

"It's a balloon with a note tied to it, come on let's read it"

The two sat down near their small fireplace and read. When they finished the two children smiled.

"Do you think she lives in New York?" Michael asked his sister

"I don't know. I hope so" Sarah said "I want to meet her"

"Me too" Michael said "She's nice"

From that day on Sarah kept that letter on with her every time, everywhere. The two children did Amethyst's favor and each day, though times were bad for their family, the two continued to smile and look into the brighter side of things.

One day as the two walked the busy streets of New York, they bumped into a little girl, with green eyes and curly jet black hair holding a little doll.

"Sorry" Sarah muttered

"It's okay" The girl said

Sarah looked down and saw the doll on the floor "You dropped your doll"

The girl looked down at her doll, a few seconds later she smiled "Keep it"

"What?" Sarah asked

"You can have it; you have the same brown hair"

"But I –" Sarah started

"Please keep it" the girl said and smiled, Sarah smiled and said "thank you, I'm Sarah and this is Michael"

"I'm Amy, I better go, mommy might be looking for me now" The girl said "Good bye, have a nice day"

Sarah and Michael watched as the little girl entered a flower shop with the name "Gardner's Garden"

Two the children got home, Sarah placed her new doll on her small bed; she then noticed that on the bottom of the doll's dress there was a name tag on it saying "Amethyst C. Jackson"

Sarah smiled she finally met Amethyst.

…..

"I wonder what this little girl would do next" Hera said

"Who knows, she's unpredictable" Hermes said

"Whatever it is" Poseidon said "It will be worthwhile, I'm proud to be her grandfather"


End file.
